Descendants of the Gods
by lionyasss
Summary: Percy Jackson discovers the bizarre truth that his mythological world tried to hide. He learned something that no demigods or even minor gods knew. Their paths once again crossed. This time it is more than a mere encounter. This is actually a crossover between The Kane Chronicles, hahahahaha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

There are 3 things I don't want to encounter while taking a stroll in the forest. First, yeah well this gets the number 1 spot on my, I'd-rather-chain-myself-and-willingly-jump-to-Tartarus-than-witness-this-horrifying-events list. Pretty good name for a list right! (Ok I got side tracked a little, anyway going back). As I was taking a midnight stroll in the forest that is beautifully illuminated by the light of the full moon, I heard voices. I tensed and quickly jumped behind the giant boulder that was several yards away from me. How I managed to do it, I don't know maybe because of the rush of adrenaline and the fear of getting caught by curfew patrol/harpies. I know I fought lots of kinds of monsters in the Titan and Giant war, but seriously I can't bring myself to harm this harpies. Sometimes they look like chicken sometimes they look like terribly hideous lady/chickens. (I'm the only one who agrees on the former though). I listened to the voices again, I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized they are not harpies nor campers on patrol. Now a normal person would come out of hiding and continue whatever he was doing before hiding, sadly I'm not normal. I stayed in my very uncomfortable hiding spot and managed a peek at them. Which after a few minutes I totally regretted my decision. Why? Because it's quite awkward listening to two of your friends exchanging super cheesy romantic lines with each other. I mean imagine my half-brother Greg saying 'I'll lasso the moon for you!' in front of a red faced Annabeth and Annabeth will reply 'Ah that's sweet, but I don't want you to incur the wrath of Lady Artemis. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

No need to imagine guys, because that is exactly what is happening. I would have been laughing non-stop or recording their conversation so I can blackmail them. But no, I can't laugh nor can I bring myself to look at it again. Pretty much everyone would feel what I'm feeling when they witnessed their girlfriends getting all chummy with their brother. I listened and watched more intently thinking that maybe this is just an elaborate prank and they will surprise me, that after saying romantic cheesy lines they will laugh and Annabeth will say how dumb those things are. But they didn't do any of those things, in fact Annabeth leaned and placed her lips firmly on Greg's. Greg closed his eyes – well I don't want to describe in detail what happened to the kiss of my brother and my girlfriend, let's just say it was a really long kiss.

I could have jumped in front of them and rant at them or maybe release a colossal wave that will drown them. But I'm not in the mood for any of that, instead I quietly retraced my steps back to the Poseidon cabin. After all I'm not enraged by the recent events, I'm disappointed.

When I reached my cabin I plumped down to my bed and put on my headphones, soon I drifted to sleep – which means, YEY! More demigod dreams, I already had one hades of a day and now this!

In my dream, I was standing in the middle of a deserted town. Shards of glass from the windows of the shops scattered on the road. 30-storey high buildings which I assumed where apartments stood in odd angles. The windows were blocked with wood, and ivy grew on the side of buildings, graffiti covered some part of the walls and paint flakes are starting to fall off. Overall it was a horribly eerie look and the dangerous red light emanating from the cracks of the building and in the doors and windows added more to the This-building-has-some-freaking-dangerous-thing-going-on look. I don't need a "wise girl" to tell me that something is going to happen, something very dangerous. A deep booming voice resonated across the whole town, 'WHO DARES AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLEEP!' The voice is so powerful that it caused the ground to tremble and shatter some more windows. Dark clouds began forming in the sky and roars of thunders added more to the trembling of the ground, I fell on the road when the ground shook more violently which is weird when you're the son of the earth-shaker. 'HAHAHAHA!' he laughed evilly. I felt like the voice sensed my presence, 'PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON! WE WILL MEET SOON!' His voice alone was enough to make me shiver, enough to make me realize how powerful he is. I'm pretty sure I don't want to ever meet this guy.

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, calling my name, and soon I was back in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood fully awake. I sat up and faced the person sitting beside my bed. I would have pulled her into a tight embrace or kissed her overjoyed to see her after one heck of a nightmare, but soon memories of the night I saw her kissing my brother came flooding back in. I noticed another figure behind Annabeth, my heart clenched. Seeing the two of them still together even though dawn is attempting to break. Greg, my brother who I treasured as much as I treasure my life, my brother who I always tell my problems to and in return offers a solution. My brother, who is kind-hearted and brave, my brother who I trusted with all my heart, made the betrayal a whole lot worse.

The fates might be playing with me now, as if my brother's betrayal wasn't enough. They might have thought 'Oh his brother betrayed him, let's toss in the girl he dearly loves for the sake of FUN'. If that's really what happened then I have someone to blame for this events rather than Greg and Annabeth. But they clearly chose that path without the influence of any gods or goddesses or titans or giants or satyrs or nymphs or harpies or Cyclopes or Minotaur - I should probably stop, trying my humour while upset is really not something I advise. So for short Greg and Annabeth betrayed me out of their own volition, free-will as the Christians call it.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when Annabeth shook my shoulders once more. Annabeth the girl who is the reason I fell to Tartarus, the girl I believed was the sole reason of my existence, the girl I planned my future with. The girl who betrayed me using my brother.

'Percy!' she called out my name. But I just stared at her, searching for remnants of the girl I love. But I found none, I don't know this girl in front of me. The girl I love is not a traitor, she will not cheat on me, and she is smart enough to know that.

Rage started to control me, my eyes flashed with a dangerous glint, Annabeth backed away from me, and Greg stood beside her protectively. She tried to touch me but her hands retracted halfway, she's afraid of me. 'P-percy what's wrong?' she asked stuttering, I just stared at them amusement painted on my face. They're kissing behind my back and now they're asking what's wrong, I tried hard not to laugh. A smile found its way to my lips, 'Did you two have a fun night?' I asked still smiling. They exchanged nervous looks with each other, wisely they didn't answer. 'I SAID DID YOU HAVE FUN EXCHANGING CHEESY ROMANTIC LINES AND KISSING BEHIND MY BACK!' the ground trembled and Annabeth and Greg was knocked off their feet. I thought it was the voice in my dream, but I realized that I was the one causing it. Picture frames started falling, a picture of me and Annabeth holding hands in the lake fell and shattered. Annabeth and Greg started shouting at me to stop it, but I can't hear them anymore. I threw off the sheets and raced towards the door, where I'm going – I don't know.

Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I panted heavily, desperate for air. I'm pretty sure I've run for a couple of miles now – but I believe that the forests of camp can't be that big. My throat feels like sandpaper and my vision started going blurry. The whole world swirled around me as if they're getting sucked by a giant vacuum. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually the first time I'm creating a story. Don't expect anything from this hahaha. Just wanted to unload this thing from my mind.**

Chapter II

Percy's POV

When I regained consciousness I felt better than ever! I tried to look around and was surprised to find my backpack (which my mom packed for me for camp, which I also never unpacked because I'm too lazy…). Inside I saw some canteen of nectar, a chunk of ambrosia and a few clothes. I slung my bag on my back and scanned my surroundings. And I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere near camp, nor New York. How I got here and why I'm here – I have no idea.

Fog covered the vast land, disabling my eyes to see the landscape of the place. All I know is that I am surrounded by trees, which I assumed that I'm in the middle of a forest. In the distance I saw the sky darkening, deafening roars of thunder can be heard followed by shrieks of lightning as if the sky is being torn apart. I headed towards the direction where I felt the storm brewing.

I blindly walked as fog covered my sight. Which is really something I advise for thrill seekers, because I only walked straight towards a tree for 4 times, I only tripped for about – gods no I can't even remember!

I continued walking until I felt like I reached a clearing. The dark sky loomed far-off in the horizon, then I noticed the red light that is protruding through the clouds as if someone turned on a gigantic laser and pointed it upwards. My instincts told me to go back, to stay put at where I was. But I started running off to that place, something is there, and it's calling me.

'I won't take another step if I were you.' I whirled around to see the owner of the voice. My gaze fell upon a man wearing brown shorts and a shirt saying 'I'M THE BEST CANDY CRUSH PLAYER IN THE WORLD!' I tried not to linger on the candy crush thing, because that will not help me take this guy seriously. And I need to take this guy seriously, I don't know maybe because of the nerve-wracking power he is radiating or the rippling muscles that made the XXXL-sized shirt look like a body fit type.

Remember the list I made in the intro? The 3 things I don't want to encounter in the forest? Well this gets 2nd place in that list. Because this big guy in front of me can make me pee my pants with an eye contact – that means he is obviously, terrifyingly, horribly, freakingly scary and hideously handsome (Yeah, he would put the looks of the Hollywood actors to shame.) Not even the Olympians can inflict this much fear upon me, not even Phobos or Deimos. The nearest experience I've ever had is when I faced Tartarus – now if you could kindly multiply that fear by 10 then you would get a grasp of what I'm feeling.

I stared at the candy crush guy hoping to get his attention off his smartphone. I tried clearing my throat, clapping in front of his face – all of it failed to get his attention. I was about to leave thinking that this is just some god who is assigned to stop me from going to that red light place. I picked up my bag and was about 4 meters away from him when he screamed – 'I finally reached level 157!' I stared at him, dumbfounded.

'Look at this boy, I reached level 157!' I was surprised when the big guy suddenly appeared beside me showing me his achievement. I smiled shyly and managed to utter 'Uhm, wow?!' He looked at me like I was the biggest disappointment in his entire life.

'Ah, anyway I won't blame you, you've been through a lot.' The candy crush guy smiled at me and nudged me with his elbow. 'Hero of Olympus huh. The hero of the Titan and Giant war.' I blushed when he praised me, I hate it when people rub it on my face (yeah especially the fact that I'm totally amazing hahaha). 'Yeah, unfortunately I've been through a lot.' I said followed by a simple laugh. The candy crush guy looked at me sympathetically and said 'Unfortunately there will be more.' I was about to ask him what he meant when he glowed blindingly red and some ancient Greek letters floated around him along with symbols that I don't know.

Our surrounding started to change, I managed to make out walls through the somewhat like giant hurricane surrounding me and the candy crush guy. He muttered a spell that I can't understand, when he finished chanting, a red light floated towards me. When the light touched my skin I felt a burning sensation spread all over my body. Every inch of my body felt pain and then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Sadie's POV

There are things that I could be doing right now, for example going on dates with my boyfriend Anubis/Walt, or catching up with the latest seasons of Game of Thrones, or tying Carter to a missile and launching it. And I really want to do the latter, and that feeling intensified when he locked me up in our stupid library to research something about the history of Egypt. I think he violated my rights but I can't say anything about it when I can sense the importance of this subject. Especially as the mightiest descendants of the pharaohs' bloodline ever, as I quote from Spider-man 'Great power comes great responsibility.'

I stared at the statues around the library, hoping they will talk to me and help me get out of here. Yeah well, The Great Carter Kane only used me as his assistant and now I have nothing to do and I'm trapped here. I was fiddling with a life-size dog statue when it suddenly wagged its tail and turned to life. It snarled at me and bounded towards the doors. Carter and I stood up immediately, shocked about the statue that turned into a Labrador. Carter turned towards me, confusion written on his face, 'What did you do?' I shrugged at him and followed the dog. I passed through the living room and saw Jas (she's one of my best friends FYI.) Confusion is also written on her face 'WHAT THE?! Did Felix learned to summon dogs?' I explained to her what happened (I got magical barriers around this place, no one can get in or out unless they have my permission, pretty cool huh! That's why I'm confident the dog won't go anywhere.) After telling her what happened I listened to her talking about how cute the dog is, and how surprised she is to see a dog, and how dogs are her best friends aside from me, Carter and the other initiates. After she finished her story about her first ever puppy, a hieroglyphic suddenly glowed in my palm and erupted. 'Jas! The barriers has been breached! It's the dog!' Jas and I bounded off towards the part where the barrier has been breached. We saw the dog leaping downwards on the steps of the mansion. We ran after it but it was too fast.

When we reached the road we followed the magical essence of the dog, and we arrived at the amazing _den-den-denenendenen_ train station. We caught sight of the dog entering a train car, we quickly followed it to ensure it won't hurt any mortals.

It has been 30 minutes since we boarded the train and, I, Jas, and the dog are the only passengers left. Suddenly the train lurched and the engine died, shattered glass now littered the floor and the dog was running towards an abandoned building. I helped Jas to her feet and again, we followed the dog. I did a quick look at our surrounding and I realized that we are at Rockaway Beach, it was nothing much but it will make a great shooting location of a zombie apocalypse.

The dog entered an abandoned building with red light emanating from within. Jas and I exchanged quick glances and nodded at each other, contemplating whether we should follow it or not. We decided to follow the dog. Upon closer look the building looks bloodily awful, fortunately I lack the vocabulary of adjectives to describe its look. When we entered, we realized that the building looks much better outside than inside. It's as if a huge tornado grazed through the whole Brooklyn and it dropped everything it swept here. Any random object you can think of can be found here, we just passed by a kitchen counter with a tractor wheel on top of it, a tile roofed house, a television, a tombstone and any more weird objects you can think of. After 10 minutes of walking we emerged at the grand hall of this place. This place is less messy than the rest. In the centre is the dog with its tongue sticking out and it's continually wagging its tail. It barked at us and wagged its tail again. That's when we saw the figure lying beside the dog unconscious.

We approached the unconscious man carefully, praying that it is not some kind of monster or anything that is hostile. We knelt down beside the man and the bloody dog licked my face. I turned my attention towards the dog, belly rubbing it and rubbing its fur when I heard Jas gasp. I quickly turned my attention towards the man and I can't help but agree when Jas said 'HE IS SO FREAKING HANDSOME AND HOT!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

I found myself walking along some corridors I don't recognize. Every turn I make, the path seems to be narrower. I tried walking back to where I came from but I always ended up in the spot where I was before, so I decided to just continue walking forward. After 15 minutes of walking aimlessly in the dark corridors, I finally heard voices. I listened carefully to figure out what they're saying, I leaned closer towards the door of the room, when it suddenly burst wide open revealing a dark room that looks like a prison cell.

I entered the prison cell and I was shocked to see a man chained against the wall, he was covered in wounds and bruises. The man looked at me with blank glassy eyes. And I almost lost my mind when I realized the uncanny resemblance he has with the candy crush god.

'Ummm… Are you the twin of Candy crush god?' The man's lips twitched as if he is trying to smile.

'Funny name you got for a god there kid. And I don't have a twin. I'm the, what you call Candy crush god." After the chained guy said that, I laughed – out loud. 'I'm sorry what?! You're saying you're the guy I met earlier?!'

'I have no time to explain kid! Remember to get the crown, set me free and beware!' for some reason the so powerful god was afraid of something. And it's something I don't want to encounter. 'Go kid! Before they find out!' the god in front of me was really afraid of something. My instincts told me to run and I decided to follow it. I tried running away but – I turned into a bird. Seriously?!

I bolted upright in bed, but nausea soon took over. I fell asleep again, fortunately without having nightmares about abandoned buildings and gods chained to walls, covered in wounds and bruises. And the place I'm sleeping at does not resemble the forest floor, so I think all is good.


End file.
